


The Demons and The Damned

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bits of Supernatural, Blood, Death, Demon Possessions, Demons, Fluff, Gore, Graphic Sex, Hell, Lemons, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, References to Supernatural (TV), Sex, Shadow Hunters, Smut, mention of shadow hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: A new girl moves to town and Edward struggles with his control around her and stays away to try and save her soul.But what if she doesn’t have a soul?The Cullen’s learn the hard way that they are not quite at the top of the food chain and there are things far scarier than sparkling veggie vamps lurking in the shadows.“If you think you’re damned then what the hell do you think about me? Oh fuck. Don’t tell me you’re a religious fanatic and start spraying holy water on me.”Edward/OC





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange, the life my brother lived. Of all the places in the world, he had chosen a tiny dismal town right on the edge of the earth. It was perplexing for me to understand his decision and I was still no closer to figuring it out a week later when I stood in the car park, looking at the school building. 

Much like the rest of the town, it was small and just downright appalling. I scowled at it and looked around to see I had a little audience. 

I scowled at them too. 

“Just ignore them.” I turned to the source of the voice and glanced at the girl besides me. She was short and slim, with long brown hair and matching eyes. I raised a brow at her statement. 

“I was new here a month ago. I get it.” She gave an awkward smile and held out her hand. “I’m Bella by the way, you must be Raven.” I took it, noting that she was slightly surprised by how warm my hand was. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” I drawled. She blushed when she met my eyes and I couldn’t help but smirk. 

She let go of my hand and used her hair to shield her face.

“You have a cool accent, where are you from? England?” She asked, clearing her throat as she slightly stuttered over her words. I decided to be nice and quit staring at her. 

I looked around before answering. 

“London.” The car park was filling up and our spectators were growing. 

Again, I wondered why my brother chose to live here.

”What lesson do you have?” The brunette asked.

”Calculus whatever the fuck that is,” I muttered, handing her the sheet in my hand.

”Cool, we have it together, I can show you the way.” I nodded at her, gesturing for her to lead the way. 

I met the eyes of some people as we walked and smirked as they shrank back from my stare and looked away blushing.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so boring here.

* * *

 My lessons were a joke and had I been here for more than a silly cover up, I would have been concerned for my education. 

I had been mostly left alone by the student body, only Bella really talking to me so far, while the rest watched me from afar like I was some rare zoo animal. And I guess to an extent I was.

But it was more than a little off putting. 

As lunch neared, however, that changed. 

“Hey, you’re Raven right?” A blonde boy came bounding up to me. He was tall and relatively well built with a letterman jacket and a fairly attractive baby face. He fiddled nervously with his backpack strap on his shoulder while I regarded him. 

“Yeah, that’s what they call me,” I smiled and watched as his eyes followed the slow movement of my lips.

“I’m Mike, Mike Newton. I was wondering if you don’t have anywhere to sit, you can join me and my friends. I’ll introduce you,” He scratched the back of his neck as his face tinted pink. 

He was cute. 

I decided to quit messing and just be nice.

I grimaced at my thoughts.

_Okay maybe not nice. Cordial._

“Yeah that’d be nice Mike.” I chirped, trying to sound at last grateful for his kindness. 

“So you’re Mr Black’s sister?” I nodded, scowling at how weird the name sounded. It was a stupid cover story my brother insisted we follow. 

“Yeah I came to live with him after my mum died.” It rolled off my tongue like the practiced lie it was.

”I’m sorry,” he blushed. 

“It’s fine. We weren’t really close.” At least that was a truth. We arrived at the cafeteria and several eyes followed us as I grabbed a tray and stood in the line. 

The smell of oil and heavy fry ups hit me and I scrunched up my nose. 

“The pizza’s really good and so are the fries,” Mike piped up. I nodded and went with along. We payed for our food and headed to a relatively large table conveniently placed in the middle of the cafeteria. 

There were several familiar faces already there, one of which was Bella. 

“Guys, this is Raven. Raven, this is Eric, Tyler, Ben, Lauren, Jessica and Angela,” Mike introduced. 

I nodded and sat down, between Mike and Bella. Chatter flowed around me and I answered questions thrown my way with mono syllables, digging into the cheesy pizza. 

Mike was right, it was good.

Suddenly, the cafeteria door opened and seven ungodly beautiful students waltzed in, each more beautiful than the last. I couldn’t help watch along with the other student.

They had unnatural topaz eyes and unearthly beauty as well as endless grace.

”Who are they?” I asked.

”The Cullens,” Bella breathed besides me.

I turned back around in my seat, smiling widely like a loon.

This town was certainly becoming interesting.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica had been pleased with my question as she let out a squeal of excitement before rattling off very minor detail of the seven students that had walked in. 

“Those are the Cullens. They moved here from Alaska two years ago but they stick to themselves and like don’t talk to anyone which is weird right?” She asked. I needn’t give a response because she carried on gossiping anyways. 

“The big one is Emmett and the blonde one is Rosalie Hale. The other blonde is her twin brother Jasper Hale and he’s dating the weird short one, Alice. They’re all like dating. That’s like, incest,” she grimaced. 

“Jess, they’re not actually related,” Angela corrected. The curly haired gossip just shrugged. 

“And the last one is Edward. He’s single and apparently no one here is good enough.” She sounded miffed and I couldn’t help but snort. 

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” I murmured. She narrowed her eyes and I laughed. 

It was funny to me and I didn’t care if they all thought I was weird. 

It was inside thing and I was sad that Colt wasn’t here to laugh with me. 

“What a weirdo,” Lauren muttered. I rolled my eyes at her but turned back to Jessica. She was practically vibrating with excitement to let me in on the gossip surrounding the Cullens. 

“Anyways, they’re all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. I think it’s cause Mrs Cullen can’t have children,” she whispered the last part like it was a dirty secret. I scowled. 

“Maybe she chose not to. I mean, the world is pretty fucked up, especially since all you seem to do is chat shit about other people,” I growled.

Her eyes widened at my tone and snapped to my face. I could feel the trickle of fear coming from her and saw my reflection in her glassy eyes and immediately dropped my gaze. 

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath, trying to reign in my sudden anger and softening my features. 

“Sorry,” Jessica mumbled, looking away. Her tone wobbled, like she was going to cry.

Colt was going to have my ass if I messed up. 

“I just don’t like gossip,” I stated, by way of explanation to the silent table. Jessica nodded still not meeting my gaze and chewing her lip.

It was silent for a moment later before I broke it.

“So what do you guys do for fun in this wet ass town anyways?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and I, along with several students, begrudgingly got up and trudged towards my next lesson. Unfortunately, I didn’t share this lesson with anyone I knew so I had to make the short trip alone, without the chatter of anyone to distract me from my thoughts.

Thankfully though, I made it to class before I could brood too much.

The class was slowly filling up, most eyes trained on me as I walked up to the teachers desk and handed the obnoxiously pink slip I had been carrying in my hand all day. He mumbled something to himself as he scribble away on the sheet. Meanwhile, I distractedly watched two beefy guys snatch a skinnier boy’s glasses and play catch with it.

”Everyone, meet Raven. She’s our newest student and I want you to welcome her.” I had to refrain from scoffing. “Miss Black, take a seat next to Mr Hale,” he gestured his hand towards the blonde boy at the back. It was completely unnecessary since it was the only open seat in the class left.

Regardless, I made my way towards the back, plucking the glasses from one of the bullies and returning them to their rightful owner as I passed. No one said anything, for which I was grateful. I took my seat, briefly glancing at the boy besides me.

Actually no, man was a better word.

He was handsome, extremely so with sharp angular features and a lean muscular build. However, there was something deeper in his topaz eyes that gave away that he was much older than he seemed.

The scars didn’t help either.

Although to any normal eyes they would be almost invisible, I could still see the marred skin peeking out from his collar and sleeves. They were silvery and pale and crescent shaped which were slightly jagged.

Kinda like bite marks.

Catching his eye, I turned away, figuring it was none of my business.

I could feel his gaze on the side of my face. I looked back at him and our eyes caught in a deep stare.

”Whoever blinks first loses.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Collins slapping thick booklets onto our desk snapped us out of it. Looking down at the thing, I realised it was probably a hundred pages long. 

“Throughout the rest of this half term, we are going to be working on this booklet. There’s a long written piece at the back which contributed 10% to your final grade this semester,” For once I agreed with the groaning students. 

I hate writing. 

It makes my hand hurt. 

“You can work in pairs but at the end of it, you all get seperate grades,” Mr Collins concluded, ignoring the protests. 

After a moment, everyone settled down and began looking through the contents. I poked and prodded the fat booklet, confirming there were indeed 106 pages. 

“What are you doing?” A deep accented voice asked from besides me. Glancing at the owner of the voice, I grimaced. 

“Wondering if I can summon a devil to do it all for me,” I was only half joking. He raised a brow at me but made no further comment. 

A couple moments of silence passed between us as I looked through the questions, getting more and more confused. Internally I sighed, rethinking my decision to jump back into education head first after so long. 

I considered dropping out for a solid moment before that deep accented voice interrupted my thoughts again. 

“Do you...need help?” He hesitated asking the question. 

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to,” I said, turning to face him. “I’m pretty much a lost cause really. History isn’t my thing,” I shrugged. He leaned back in his seat, watching me. 

”Okay. What is your thing?” I thought about his question for a second.

“Dunno. Haven’t been in school long enough to figure that out,” I shrugged. “What about you?” I asked. I vaguely wondered why I was so verbal and still talking to this stranger. 

“History’s my thing actually. I feel like I’ve lived through it,” for a second, he had this wistful look in his eyes as he gazed at the space in front of him. However, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. 

He furrowed his brow, looking confused and glancing at me warily. I guess he too felt weirded out opening out to a stranger. 

It was weird though how at ease I felt around him. There was something dark about him, hiding just beneath the surface of his skin and I could almost hear it rattling to be let out. 

I guess I found some sort of solace in a fellow tortured soul. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the bell rang, I was seriously considering skipping town completely. I was halfway through making up a pathetic excuse for my brother when a short pixie of a girl came up to me. 

Well not to me, but the blonde boy besides me. She gave him a chaste kiss as I lazily grabbed my things and greeted me before I could escape. 

“Hey Raven. I guess you’ve met Jasper, my boyfriend. I wanted to officially welcome you to Forks High and Forks in general. I hope you like it so far,” the way she said the last part sounded like a question. 

“Uh thanks,” I replied. Her genuine kindness and sincerity surprised me. 

“What lesson do you have next?” She continued. 

“Gym with Coach Clapp.”

”Oh you have that lesson with my brother Edward. He can be really quiet and a little intense but he’s really nice. You’ll like him,” She smiled brightly. 

I wanted to ask why she cared if I’d like her brother or not but I felt if I encouraged her even further, she’d chat my ear off. 

“Well okay,” I shrugged. 

Her words remained true. As I walked into the sports hall, ten minutes late, several pairs of eyes watched me, one pair being a unique shade of gold. He was standing at the far end of the hall yet I could see him so clearly. He had the most expressive eyes of his siblings, the golden orbs swimming with a mixture of emotions, darkening slightly around his pupils. 

The coach blowing his whistle brought me out of my slight daze. The overweight balding man waddled over to me, taking the slip that seemed to be glued to my hand.

”Today’s your first day, you can just watch,” he grunted as he scribbled his name. I nodded, moving and taking a seat on the bleachers, my eyes seeking out the golden eyed boy. I found him easily, my eyes taking in the strange shade of his hair. It was a light brown mixed in with coppery strands, giving it a penny like colour.

It was intriguing.

He was also tall and well built, but not as muscular as Emmett or as corded as Jasper. He was slightly more lanky and boyish but still devastatingly handsome.

I frowned.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Maybe I’m just horny, I shrugged internally. Leaning forward, I rested my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands, letting my mind wander as my eyes roamed across the hall. 

The period ended soon enough and I left the hall early, pausing outside to take a deep refreshing breath. Not many students were outside, but a familiar golden eyed bunch hovered near a silver Volvo.

Feeling a cool gust of wind in my neck, I glanced behind me to see the penny boy speed walking, his body tense and hunched. His stormy eyes met mine and he frowned before almost running to his family.

They all got in the car, Alice giving me a soft smile while the penny boy glowered at me. His brow was furrowed and I realised I preferred it when he smiled. He turned away and was muttering something to his sister but before I could guess what, someone walked up besides me.

”Wow, what did you do to him?” A familiar voice asked. Glancing at the brunette besides me, I shrugged.

”I killed his father, he’s recognised me and is plotting vengeance,” He stiffened at my words, turning towards me and I quirked a brow. Bella glanced between us, probably confused by my sarcasm, but I brushed it off.

”See ya tomorrow,” I have her a two fingered salute before walking towards the forest. 


End file.
